


How to Train your Bear

by tsukicchan



Series: Otabek Altin Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, Otabear, Otabek Altin Week 2017, OtabekAltinWeek, Prompt Fic, San Diego Comic-Con, Tumblr Prompt, beka bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukicchan/pseuds/tsukicchan
Summary: Otabek is dating a witch but this witch is going to be the death of him. Certainly, turning him into a bear is not the part of the plan?!Otabek Altin Week Day 2: Hero of Kazakhstan | Beka Bear





	How to Train your Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipilv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipilv/gifts).



> Celebrating Otabek Altin Week 2017 on tumblr with choosen prompt: Beka Bear :3

Otabek is not amused with his friends pointing fingers at him and certainly not impressed with his boyfriend standing there just to laugh at him. A pair of ears above his head and a fluffy round tail positioned exactly behind his butt is nothing to be laughed at. He groaned at his hysterical boyfriend who done nothing at all, but instead telling everyone nearby about how cute he is.

“Yura, this is different from what you told me” Otabek groaned as he looks at his hands, wrapped in a brown fur. “You told me that you have rent me a knight costume” he sighed as he tried to reach a nearby chair.

“No, Otabek, Don’t take a seat or your tail will get crushed by your butt!” Leo pulled his hand as he almost reached the chair.

“Leo, you are not involved in this” Otabek told him as he sighed once more. “Are you actually involved in this?” he glared at Leo accusingly. Yuri is still laughing and definitely enjoying Otabek’s misery.

“N-No, of course not. They actually gave me what I want so I thought your knight’s outfit is also included” Leo gives him an apologetic smile. “Maybe the bear outfit is supposed to be other’s outfit? Or maybe the rental is out of knight costume?” he asked him as Leo tried to fix his fluffy ears.

“Definitely not by mistake, if I must say” Otabek pouts as he finally see Yuri looking at him while holding his laugh. “Yuri is enjoying this too much, he must be the one behind this monstrosity” Otabek shakes his head and tried to fix his outfit by himself.

“Oh come on Beks, you need to lighten up a bit! You look adorable and fit as a bear!” JJ with his outrageous crown and cape suddenly join their conversation and openly checking out Otabek as he touched his ears. JJ is suddenly being pulled back by Yuri.

“Back off, asshole. That’s my boyfriend” Yuri glared at him and stand between Otabek and JJ. JJ replies him with a whistle and Yuri answers it with a kick on his shin.

“Yura, stop using violence to Jean. Rather than kicking him, care to tell me why I am the only one using bear onesies while you guys are looking like a character straight out of a fantasy game?” Otabek’s face can’t show how frustrated he is with this situation, but Yuri actually notices and can’t help but snorted.

“Beka, I was actually want to be a tiger or cat but they got no appropriate onesies to rent. So, I thought it would be cute if I become a witch instead, and the back story is—” Yuri taking one step closer to Otabek and stroke his chin “—I’m a witch in training, trying to change his boyfriend into a badass dragon, but you turned into a bear instead” Yuri peck his cheek and smile deviously to Otabek.

“What about my back story?” JJ chimes at Yuri and the blonde glared at him once again.

“You are an asshole king, from an asshole kingdom that will be destroyed by my eternal curse and be dead” Yuri scoffed and gives his attention back to Otabek.

“That must’ve been stinky” Leo actually laughs at Yuri’s earning a glare from both Yuri and Otabek. “OK Jean, stop disturbing Yuri and Otabek. We’re here to have fun, remember?” Leo finally being the sane one after listening to Yuri and JJ’s banter.

Otabek is currently visiting US as he wanted to have a reunion with his ex-rinkmates, Jean and Leo. He asked Yuri to tag along so they can enjoy a holiday together in the States before going to Japan to visit Victor and Yuuri. As a good host, Leo suggested Otabek and Yuri to try coming at the comic-con in San Diego and doing cosplay as their chosen character. At the beginning, the four of them were trying to made their own costumes as they wanted to cosplay as Overwatch’s character—because Leo and Yuri is so obsessed with the game. But sewing was not their forte and it ended up with fabric mess, thus they decided that it’s an impossible mission to make their own costume. The next plan was trying to represent their favorite animal as animal cosplay is something that looked easy to be done. Leo and Yuri were so eager to search the whole Walmart for costumes when it turned out to be another mess. JJ was insisting that he had to be a lion while Leo is so adamant on being the same lion as JJ. Yuri found that doing a cat cosplay in a con will lead to a sexual harassment because all cat costumes must be lewd and sexy and Otabek is concerned because first, Yuri might have been lost in a strange webpage article, and second, he thought that this whole ‘animal cosplay’ was all about onesies—not the kitty cat sexual fantasy in a horrible Halloween-themed porn. He certainly didn’t mind to be a bear though if all of his friends are becoming fellow animal. At the end, the idea to cosplaying as animals were denied and it finally ended with their own decision and definition on cosplay. Leo finally decided to be an American Cowboy while JJ is exploring his inner King. Otabek decided to become a knight with cool armor and sword while Yuri decided be the one taking care of the orders while choosing whatever available in the renting costume store courtesy to JJ’s acquaintance in US.

Back on this whole mess, it seems that even though all Otabek wanted is becoming a cool knight protecting Yuri with whatever he will wear in the event, it turns out that Yuri is more eager to make him walk as his pet. Otabek sighed once again and tried to pinch his nose to relieve his stress but instead, his nose is meet with the bear artificial claws instead of his fingers and he never feels so frustrated in his whole life.

“If you want to make me a witch’s pet, you know you can rent me a dragon suit, Yura” he told his boyfriend as he still try to take a seat somewhere in the changing room.

“Well, unfortunately there’s no dragon, Beka. And if you’re a dragon than I have to cosplay as the Mother of Dragon, and I’m actually not ready yet to do cross-dressing” Yuri smirked at Otabek as he fix his dangerously short witches skirt.

“But you are cosplaying in a female witch attire, Yuri-chan” JJ asked Yuri as he fix his cape.

“Oh you shut up” Yuri scolds him and hold Otabek’s paw. “It’s not cross-dressing if you don’t wear a female wig” he said to JJ as he takes his phone out of the skirt’s pocket.

“But I see people using dragon suit when we arrived” Otabek still wanted to make Yuri give up on putting them in bear suit and take a stroll in the event using the outfit.

“Umm, Otabek, I think you might be a little bit confused with the T-Rex costume. That is certainly not a dragon” Leo put his cowboy boots and gives Otabek another apologetic smile.

“Beka, just enjoy the day cosplaying as a bear. My bear” Yuri pinch his cheek. “I might reward you later if you can become an obedient and handsome bear” Yuri winks at Otabek and Otabek is so done with his boyfriend. Of course Yuri have to wink at him in a cute witch hat, flowy skirt, dangerous black lace stocking and sexy boots to make him less frustrated and angrier with this whole arrangement.

“…Fine” Otabek finally gives up and sit on a chair left by another man changing his clothes earlier.

“THE TAIL!!!” Yuri, JJ and Leo screamed at Otabek as the same time as he put his butt on the chair and blissfully take a seat after Leo forbid him to do it earlier.

\-----

“Dang I need to pay you $100 seriously? You’re a rip off, Plisetsky” Leo pouts as he whisper to Yuri and hand him the bill.

“The kitten actually tames the bear. I’m honestly surprised you actually succeed on convincing Beka to put the bear onesies” JJ whispers at Yuri with lots of amusement, while glancing at the fluffy tail wiggling in front of him.

“I’m a fucking tiger and a witch, JJ. Now hand me your $100 or I’m slapping your face for glancing at my boyfriend’s butt” Yuri, also whispering towards JJ are currently pinching the Canadian’s forearm as his hand gesture ask for the money promised by JJ. JJ unwillingly open his wallet and give Yuri his well-deserved bill. “Pleased to have this deal with all of you” Yuri smirked as he put the $200 bill inside his skirt. Yuri joins Beka in his ‘walk of shame’ afterwards while holding his paw and take lots of selfie together with Leo and JJ at the end of the con.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Otabek Week is actually an adorable prompt, I can't help to write how Otabek will react on Yuri's Mischief on giving Beka a bear onesies. Tbh he'll be super cute nonetheless lmao  
> Hope you enjoy Day 2, otababes!!!
> 
> P.S. This story is actually dedicated to @sasunarukawaii on twitter, my fellow otababes--otachest, for her ships on 19s group (JJ-Ota-Leo) and Yuribek ;D ENJOY IT GURL


End file.
